ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Moogles in the Wild
Please note: The Noble's Bed must be in your Mog House at least one full Vana'diel day, and perhaps at least five full Vana'diel days before the conquest tally for you to get this quest. I bought and placed my bed half a Vana'diel day before the conquest tally, and got the quest. So, unless there's a reason for it to take 5 Vana'diel days, I'd like to change this line on the article. --Eirwen 07:21, 16 July 2008 (UTC) jp midnight now and beds been in mh since last sunday after finishing previous moogle quest for 70 items yet quest wont trigger, 5 game days after jp midnight on sunday? Redchaos 14:57, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Fame7, Bed in mog house 2 full earth days before tally, no other quest furniture. No quest after tally. I've got a sneaking suspicion that fame6 is not the requirement.--AnonRamuh 06:09, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Started and completed this quest with 5 windurst fame. --Wh1t3e4rth 17:50, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Placed bed in house like 5 hours after the previous tally, so was placed in layout for almost 7 full days, and have level 9 fame, but still didn't get quest active. I'm not sure what the deal is, but I know I meet all the prerequisites on the article page but still didn't get quest. --Garadante Placed bed in, now been 2 weeks and no quest, i still do have the bronze bed out, could that possibly push it back? --Mewgoat 07:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) * now recieved quest, about a week after prev post, nothing changed in room --Mewgoat 23:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) * Same as the previous quest, I think you have to actually "talk" to your moogle once (select it) to activate the quest. I've had the bed in MH for months, and the fame level for weeks, and had forgotten about the quest. I'm going to edit some pages now. --Elwynn 13:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Home Nation Fame 6, Not Fame 7 Having just quite literally come from the Timbre Timbers Tavern in Windurst Waters and checked my Fame (of which I received the Fame 6 message), I ran to my Mog House to get my cooking stuff to skill up at the guild in zone. The second I walked into my Mog House & tried to get said stuff, I got the cutscene for Moogles in the Wild. Two weeks ago I had done The Moogle's Picnic! and completed it well before tally. Last week I did not receive the next MH quest, though I was in Selbina 99% of the time & had used the menu to Mog Safe things the 2 times I was in Windy. I've had all the furniture quest beds in my MH, including the Noble's Bed, for the last 2/3 years, so it's not a matter of when I put the bed in. Only within the last three days did I hit Windurst Rank 6; my home nation fame hasn't increased in about two years, since I just returned to FFXI in March. Either Rank has some factor in the availability of this quest, or the Fame requirement is a tier lower than listed on the main article. As I've witnessed friends below 7 getting/doing this before, seen several others describing how they got this @ <7 (in Talk above, & in-game) & I -know- with 100% certainty (as in screencaps I'll link/edit in later) that I'm not Fame 7, I'm editing the Fame requirement to Fame 6. If anyone can confirm/prorve it is undoubtedly Fame 7 (in that they could not obtain it at Fame6 & hadn't done the prior MH quest during the same tally, but upon hitting Fame7 -in the same tally as they'd been Fame6- they now could), by all means edit it back & I'll note my case as a fluke.~ --Kyuuketuki 21:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Reputation Rank 7 trading in 20 stacks of millioncorn for Only the Best will give you Rank 7 fame on a char with no other completed quests. --vm0d (talk) 02:31, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Colored Noble's Beds Attempted to utilize a Green Noble's Bed to activate this quest but it wouldn't activate. Had home nation fame of 8, zoned a few times, waited the 1 minute outside to ensure the proper time had passed since the update to these quests and the only other piece of furniture in Mog House was a Mahogany Bed from the previous Mog House quest. I swapped out the Green Noble's Bed for the regular Noble's Bed and the quest was given immediately. While the colored Noble's Bed pages do not show that they can be used to flag the quest, I'm updating the quest page to reflect that the colored Noble's Beds can not be used to flag the quest as there is no direct statement advising this. --DigitalFokus (talk) 19:22, October 29, 2016 (UTC)